ft_awakeningfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamran Brillare
Kamran Brillare (played by Hero of Time) is the Crystal Dragon Slayer of Phoenix Song Appearance Kamran is a tall man with silver hair and eyes like sapphires. He has long limbs and a relatively toned physique, which he typically covers with regal attire. His guild mark is white and is on the back of his right hand. Personality Kamran has been known to be very blunt and to-the-point in his dealings with people. Although he preferred solitude for most of his life, he has recently taken up being more outgoing and helpful to those around him. Often, he lets his pride get the better of him. Because crystals are so inherently precious, Kamran seems to have a subconscious desire to be the most important person in the room. Naturally, he has been working on this flaw, but it is not the easiest job in the world to change the identity of a gem. However, he can be very kind to those around him and loves his guild more than anything. Background Kamran was raised by the Crystal Dragon Drysor in the mountains to the North. On the mountaintops, his father taught him of crystals and how they are useful even beyond their worth as currency. For years, Kamran learned to utilize these precious gems to his advantage, but his happiness ended when, one day, his father disappeared. He was utterly alone in the mountains, and he knew not the intricacies of humanity. Nevertheless, he made his way to a small town in the West, where he spent a year learning to conduct himself in normal society before being discovered in a market one day by Allara Phoenix. He had been attempting to steal an apple, and when she saw him, she bought him a whole bushel and brought him to her guild hall. Although it hurt his pride to be dependent on an old woman, he soon learned that there was more to life than making end's meet and surviving. He learned the benefits of having a family and has grown to feel at home at Phoenix Song over the years. Magic and Abilities Crystal Dragon Slayer: Kamran was raised by the Crystal Dragon Drysor in the art of Dragon Slayer magic. He is able to use his abilities to shape crystals to his will (this is not to be confused with Crystal-Make magic, which literally shapes crystals to one's will). * Crystal Dragon Emerald Fist: Kamran's fist changes into pure emerald with several jagged points on his knuckles to amplify his attack. Because he doesn't have to worry about breaking his hand, the strength of his punch can be extreme. * Crystal Dragon Wing Attack: Long whips of sharp crystals shoot on from Kamran's arms, which he can use to attack his enemies. * Crystal Dragon Roar: Kamran is able to shoot a powerful cone of pure crystalline magic at his opponents. Trivia * Brillare translates as "Shine" * Drysor translates as "Gem" * His Exceed is named Emi Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Phoenix Song Category:1st Gen